


detroit’s wandering android [HIATUS]

by aIIegro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death Cab for Cutie, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Reader Insert, Songfic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIIegro/pseuds/aIIegro
Summary: drabbles that tell the story of connor after you’re gone.inspired by multiple death cab for cutie songs.edit: hiatus due to school





	1. gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to the song that inspired the fic. it makes some of the phrases less awkward if you understand what i’m getting at.

Dancing in the rain. 

Alone. 

Chills ran down Connor’s mechanical spine as he swayed in the downpour of a highly advanced Detroit. The rain hurled downward, making even more noise as it bounced off of every metallic, plasticky surface. Nothing was organic anymore. 

Technology. 

No part of Detroit looked like the Detroit he knew. He thought he probably looked dumb to all of the strangers pushing past him. He shuffled his way down the sidewalk. The pristine, white sidewalk that adapted to the weather. 

Technology. 

The people shifted their heads back up to look into the optical phone screens implanted in their eyes. Cyberlife had improved all their little gadgets. Everything was mechanical now. Neon lights and construction sites could be seen at any part of the city. So much expansion and so little room. Expanding up and digging down. 

Connor made his way to your old neighbourhood. The one you both lived in together. 

He knew it was gone. 

A gold rush of advancement. A gold rush of change. 

He had known for a while. It wasn’t news to him. He had been there when the wrecking balls tore into the plaster and wood. There were high tech condos now, stretching their sleek designs into the high sky, trying to be the tallest in a world of tall things. 

 

“Stay,” Connor whispered. “Stay the same.”

He looked to the place your favourite bar had been. There used to be a streetlight right in front of its entrance. That was where you had first kissed. Right under the golden glow in the winter night, where faint music played from a record store. A memory long since destroyed at the same moment that that street lamp was demolished. It didn’t feel the same when he remembered it, without seeing the exact spot where everything had been. 

“Change,” he mumbled. “Please don’t change.”

Change was supposed to be for the greater good of the ever-growing population. But all Connor saw was a drawn out goodbye, every little memory of you held in each location was disappearing. He wished those little pieces of you would follow him. Follow him. He never stopped losing you. 

The geography of the city that held little memories of you was disappearing. Each monument held a faint idea of false sense permanence. It would disappear within the years. Each landmark would collapse and give way to something bigger, something better. Each little place you shared with him was being replaced with construction sites. All your ghosts were being swept away. In his head, Connor sifted through the the rubble and debris of destruction. Memories. He was looking for something he’d never find. 

It didn’t use to be this way. It was a requiem for a skyline.


	2. i dreamt we spoke again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s time for reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suggest you listen to the song for maximum effect lol i forgot to post it from tumblr

Androids didn’t dream. 

Nor did they sleep, but Connor found a way to fix that. He went into a stasis to mimic sleep. He used to do that a lot more. But that was when you were around. He went to “sleep” whenever you did. He stopped doing it after the one fateful day that you didn’t wake up. Since his walk into the old neighbourhood, he had been doing things he used to do with you. Like sleep. 

He couldn’t do it that often because he didn’t have anywhere to sleep. 

He didn’t have a home,

A place to stay,

Or a purpose. 

So he walked. 

He walked endlessly, and became some kind of legend within the rapidly growing city of Detroit. He used to be known as the Deviant Hunter, but now he was just known as the wandering android. The glory days were long since over for him, and he was all too aware of it. 

Today, he thought he had a dream as he lay silently in a small, dingy alley that just barely sheltered him from the rain. No one would find him there. 

In that blessed dream, he saw you, all perfect and smiley. Young. 

You even spoke to him. Your lilting voice carried straight into his heart. He felt an ache, but he was far too familiar with it to give a damn anymore. All he cared about was your presence, whether or not this was only in his head. You gave him your biggest grin, and the hurt in his chest grew until he couldn’t feel anything but that isolated sense of longing. The pain kept getting stronger and stronger, all the way to the point where artificial tears gathered in his eyes. They clouded his vision, blurring your silhouette. He covered his eyes as you whispered words of comfort, each syllable laced with sincerity. 

You apologized to him. You said such lovely things, and it only made it hurt more for Connor. Everything you said sounded like music to his ears, but it made him sob out of sheer emotion. Feelings. That’s all he felt for you. He experienced everything when he was with you. You continued to speak, but the Connor knew he was waking up. He dreaded it. The scene around the two of you was going dark. You said something that changed the way he saw everything. It was a simple phrase, a few short words, but he had already opened his eyes. 

When he awoke, he couldn’t remember anything you said. 

Everything wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: yonaih

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — yonaih


End file.
